


Harder

by The_Hearts_And_Daggers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (still suck at summaries though...), AND IT'S EVEN RECOGNIZABLY PORNOGRAPHIC!, Bruce casually mentioning the Other Guy while in the middle of sex, Drabble, HEY THIS ONE IS ALMOST COMPLETELY DEVOID OF SAP!, Hair-pulling, I'm totally improving, M/M, Mild Biting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hearts_And_Daggers/pseuds/The_Hearts_And_Daggers
Summary: Tony likes it a little rough.  Luckily for him, Bruce is strong enough to deliver.





	

 

"Harder."

Bruce stroked his fingers through Tony's hair as he leaned his head down to speak into his ear.

"Are you sure?  You're already going to feel this for at least a week."  He punctuated his words with a particularly rough thrust that only strengthened Tony's resolve.

"Please, nnng,  _Bruce_ , I _can--ah!--I_ can take it."

Bruce closed his hand into a fist, pulling Tony's hair and making him grunt.

"I'm close, Tony," he muttered.  "That means he's close, too.  I can't be trusted to know my own strength."

Tony's entire body shuddered _hard_ and he gave a gutteral moan.

" _Please._ "

Bruce bit the shell of Tony's ear and said, "Hold on."

Tony barely had enough time to grab onto the headboard before Bruce started slamming into him hard enough that he was fairly certain he would have some pretty spectacular bruises.

' _Worth it,_ " he thought as he came with a shout.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on my phone because it's currently my only way to access the internet. Sorry for any errors.


End file.
